Seducing A Mudblood
by Andersand27
Summary: Pre HBP. HrD Voldemort is growing stronger, and life for Hermione is not turning out good. what task have Voldemort handed Draco and what does it had to do with Hermione? Read and find out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Dark Rain

_Note:_ This is my first Hr/D story. I know the sixth book is out, and yes i have read it. But a Hr/D story dosen't make any sence after that. Of course their could be made one but my story didn't fit into the sixth book. But the story is still their seventh year. Anyway, still i hope you will like my story.

_Disclaimer:_ J. K. Rowling's - not mine.**

* * *

**

**Seducing A Mudblood**

**By_ Andersand27_**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 01 - ****Dark Rain**_

Everyone was scared and no one was safe. Even the muggles knew that something was going on and that it was something dangerous. They tried to stay inside with doors locked as much as possible and only went outside in groups if it was necessary.

Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch, especially, was aware of the danger that was going on around the world. She was scared but tried not to show it. She was looking out of the window in the living room. It was raining and the sky was dark and grey. That was how the weather had been the last couple of weeks. You would think it was winter instead of summer in the middle of the day.

She turned her head away from the window, away from the sadness of it all. She looked at her mom. She had just started to cook dinner. She stood upright and looked as if nothing was going on, but if you looked close enough you could see the fear in her eyes.

Her dad was reading the newspapers on his chair. Hermione already knew what he would expect after reading it herself earlier that day. Today was no better day than the others. She heard her dad sighing which told her he had reached to the page that said that there was two families found dead last night.

The newspaper said that the two families had been eating together, but around eight that evening the neighbourhoods heard people screaming and yelling. One of their neighbourhoods had called the police and the police had found the families dead. There was no sign that they were killed. It looked like that they had been shocked to dead, but Hermione knew better. Just of the thought tears were forming in her eyes. There had been five kids murdered that night. The youngest was only three and the oldest eleven. She looked away from her dad and the newspaper to the window and the rain.

Something like that happened everyday. And the mugglepolice didn't understand what it was. They did think of it as murder but they couldn't suspect anybody. And no one could figure out how the killers did it.

Hermione had many times just thought of going to the police and tell them all about the magic world but had never stepped out of the door to do it.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters had grown stronger during her sixth year and now they had really begun to attack people. Not only muggles but also the magic world. She was happy to hear that the Weasley family still was okay and alive. Ron wrote a letter, one every week which she looked forward to every time. In every letter he asked her to come, but she couldn't leave her parents.

She shook her head at herself remembering last night conversation.

She had confronted her parents while eating dinner about going to Hogwarts. She didn't want to leave her parents to be unsafe and alone in the house so she had told them that she didn't want to go, which they didn't took so well to her surprise.

They told her that it was out of discussion and that she was going. They gave her the reasons that it was much safer in Hogwarts because Dumbledore was there. And she knew they had a good point. Still she didn't like leaving them. But she was going and hoped that her parents would be okay while she would be gone.

She blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes. She thought she saw something flying outside. She looked closer and saw something white coming near. She thought of Harry's owl but Harry hadn't written one letter to her yet and it was near the end of August, so it couldn't be Hedwig, could it?

It came nearer until Hermione had no doubt that it was Hedwig. She opened the window and Hedwig flew in dripping with water.

"Who is it from?" her dad asked, looking up from the newspaper.

"Harry," she answered simply. She took the letter and opened it, while her heart began beating faster. Before she had opened it completely Hedwig took off out of the window leaving a confused Hermione. She took the letter out and began to read. It was a small letter only saying a few words.

_I can't say much but you know who it's from. We will all get you tomorrow and we will together buy whatever we need. I will tell you what's going on tomorrow. _

_See you noon. _

_We_ was probably the order and the Weasleys, she thought. She closed the window and looked out of it. Hedwig was gone. She wondered where Harry was right now.

"So, what did the letter say?" her dad asked after he figured out she probably had forgotten about it.

She looked at him and then the letter she was still holding. "Oh, yeah it was from Harry. He and some others, probably the order or the Weasleys will come tomorrow and we will buy school supplies."

"Was that all?" She only nodded and looked back out the window. The weather only seemed to get worse. She was curious of what Harry would tell her. The only thing she knew was that after the sixth year ended and they all parted Harry went to her aunt and uncle. While he was there he still wrote letters but only for about two weeks. The last letter he wrote told her not to write him and that he couldn't write to her anymore. He told her that he would be with the order, so she hadn't been worried. Ron knew as much as she and they had both been wondering what he was doing.

"Dinner's ready," she heard her mom's voice say. She sighed but got up from the chair she had been sitting on, stole a last glance out the window and then walked to the table where the food was waiting.

* * *

_**Authors note: Hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks**_

* * *


	2. Head Girl

_Disclaimer_: J. K. Rowling's - not mine...

**_

* * *

_ **

**Seducing A Mudblood**

**By_ Andersand27_**

_**

* * *

****Chapter 02 - Head Girl**_

Hermione woke up to a stormy and rainy day. It seemed that the weather would get worse every day. She sighed when she saw it was only nine and that Harry wouldn't be here before another three hours.

She got out of her bed slowly and walked down to the kitchen. She smelled bacon and felt her stomach responding to the smell.

"Hey mom," she said when she saw her mom in the kitchen. Her mom smiled at her.

"Hey sweetheart, you're up early."

"The storm woke me up," Hermione answered while looking out through the nearest window.

"So when would your friend come?" her mom asked.

"Around noon, I will get a book to read while I wait," she said and got back to her room and found a transfiguration book to read. She went back to the kitchen with the book and saw that breakfast was ready. She lay her book aside and began to eat. No one said anything while they ate. Her dad was reading the days newspapers while he ate his bacon. Her mom didn't know what to say and either did Hermione.

It was her dad who broke the silence.

"This is a weird day. No one is said to be dead and that's a first for the whole summer."

"That's wonderful news," Mrs. Granger said but even though no one smiled. Too many had died already.

When Hermione was done eating she spent the rest of the time on the chair by the window and read her book.

-----

_Pop… Pop… Pop… Pop… Pop… Pop…_

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at the newcomers. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Professor Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks just appeared in the living room. She stood up and run into the arms of Harry's and then Ron's.

"I have missed you guys," she whispered with her eyes filled with tears. She was so happy to see them all okay.

"We missed you too," they both said to her and hugged her once more.

She hugged Ginny, her best girl friend, and greeted Mr. Weasley, her old professor and Tonks and then they all apparated to Diagon Ally.

The street was empty. Only now and then you saw someone walk by. Many of the stores was closed and left. The first stop was Gringotts to get some money, then they walked to Flourish and Blott's where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny got their school books. Then they went to number 12 Grimmauld Place to talk because it wasn't safe to talk anywhere else.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked up to the first floor and into one of the rooms where they could talk safely to each other.

"So, what has been going on? We haven't heard one word from you almost the whole summer," Ron asked Harry, going to the point of it all.

"I have been with the Order so it wouldn't be safe to write," Harry answered uncertain. Hermione looked at him. There must be more into it, she thought.

"Have you tried to find where the Death Eaters are hiding?" she asked.

"Yes we have, but every time we come close they find another place to hide."

"What else have you been doing?" Ron asked.

It took awhile before he answered. "Professor Lupin has taught me spells that can help me when I'm going to face Voldemort."

They all nodded. They all knew that he didn't look forward to face Voldemort but knew he had too. Hermione couldn't stand the silence and was glad that Ginny asked her how her summer had been.

-----

After they had talked for a while Hermione went home to her parents even after Ron and Ginny had pleading her to stay together with them. But she wanted to stay with her parents as long as she could. Thankfully they understood in the end.

Professor Lupin apparated before her to make sure she would get home safety. Hermione apparated right after he did and after saying goodbye to them all. But it wouldn't be more than a week till they would meet again for the train to Hogwarts.

Everything was safe and Professor Lupin left again.

"You got a letter from Hogwarts, Hermione," her mom told her and gave her the letter. It was heavier than usually and she wondered what it was. She already got her letter that told her what she would need for her seventh year.

She opened it quickly and a badge fell out of the envelope. She picked it up and saw the letters HG on it. Her heart began beating faster and a smile was forming on her face. She took the letter out of the envelope and began reading it.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger_

_I'm pleased to inform you that you have been chosen Head Girl for this year. Congratulation! _

_You will be informed more about your head duties on the train to Hogwarts, plus you will find out who the Head Boy is._

_Sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore. _

She read the letters a couple of times. She was excited. She looked up at her mom who was waiting for her to tell what it was about. "Mom, I'm the Head Girl!" she exclaimed and went over to hug her and then her dad.

"Congratulation," they both said exciting hugging her back. "We're so proud of you."

She smiled at her parents. "Thanks."

She wondered who the Head Boy would be. She hoped it would be either Harry or Ron.

* * *

**_Authors note: Please review... Thanks!_**

* * *


	3. A Task

_Disclaimer_: J. K. Rowling's - not mine...

**_

* * *

_ **

**Seducing A Mudblood**

**By_ Andersand27_**

* * *

_**Chapter 03 - A Task**_

The storm couldn't be heard trough the big walls only two voices speaking to each other. The first voice sounded dark and low but with power. The other one was dark too but with a hint of mixed fear and respect.

"You know what you have to do. Do not disappoint me," the first voice said.

"I know and the last thing I want to do is to disappoint you, father," the second voice said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Draco. This is the first task that is handed to you by the Dark Lord," Lucius Malfoy said. They were talking in Lucius' office. Draco Malfoy had only been in his office in rare occasions. There was a table between them. His dad was sitting on his chair while he was standing up. The room was filled with the most important books taken from the big library down the hall.

"Yes father, I understand," Draco answered him. He hoped he could leave soon. He already knew all about this but didn't look forwards to it at all.

"And I know it's disgusting to even be near a mudblood but the Dark Lord _commands _it," Lucius continued.

Draco only nodded.

Lucius nodded too, knowing there was no more to be said. "Okay son. You can leave."

Draco nodded again and left the room. He sighed. The task would begin the next day right after he would go on the train to Hogwarts. No, he definitely didn't look forwards to it at all.

-----

Hermione Granger was ready to leave to go to Hogwarts School. She was just about to say goodbye to her parents.

"Look after yourself, 'Mione," her mom said and gave her a big hug.

"I will and you too, mom and dad," she answered. "I love you both."

"We love you too," he dad said and gave her a hug too. "Now go."

She smiled at them both and prayed that they would be okay. She took a big breath and nodded. "Bye dad, mom." And then she apparated to King's Cross Station.

From King's Cross Station she ran through the wall between nine and ten and saw the Hogwarts Express. She looked around to try and see if she could spot either Harry or Ron or maybe even Ginny. But she had no such luck so she just went inside the train and took the first unoccupied compartment.

She didn't wait long before her two best friends came in. she smiled at them both and stood up to hug them.

She looked from Harry to Ron, waiting for them to say something but when they didn't she said the first thing that came into her mind.

"I'm selected Head Girl," she told them proud and waited for one of them saying they were Head Boy.

"Congratulation 'Mione," they said, "never saw it coming," Ron continued, joking.

"What? You're not Head Boy?" she asked them both. They both shook their head no. "Who is then?"

Just when she asked, the compartment door opened to reveal a blond boy coming in smirking. He looked only at Hermione, didn't even acknowledge the two other boys beside her.

"Granger," the newcomer said. "We're supposed to meet up with professor McGonagall for Head instructions."

She just looked at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving. "You're kidding me, right? You're Head Boy?"

He just smirked, which gave her the answer she was dreading. "Five minutes, Granger," he said and left a shocked Hermione, Harry and Ron in the compartment.

"Draco Malfoy, Head Boy?" Ron said disbelieving. "Has the world gone mad?" Hermione looked at him. She didn't understand it either.

"I better get going," she said, dreading it. Harry smiled reassuring to her. She nodded in goodbye and she too, left the compartment.

_How could Dumbledore chose Malfoy to be Head Boy? _She asked herself. She dreaded to work with Malfoy. He was a Death Eaters son and he too would probably be one some day. Too soon she reached the Head compartment for her own liking.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall greeted. "Please take a seat." She gestured to the seat next to Malfoy. Hermione looked revolted but took the seat next to him without a word.

"I will tell you the responsibilities that come to be a Head student." Professor McGonagall looked stern at the two of them. "You will set a good example of the other students and work with each other. You can deduct points from the students if they are misbehaving." At that said Hermione looked at Malfoy. _Like he would ever deduct any points from Slytherin. _"You, together with the Prefects, will patrol the corridors after curfew to check that no one is out. You will hold a meeting how to schedule who will patrol for each day. No one will patrol alone, so it will be two and two. The two of you will patrol together. Do you both understand?" They both nodded.

"Good. You will share a dorm, which I will show you after the feast. I have nothing else to say now. Meet up with the Prefects and get a system working for whom to patrol what day. Any questions?" She looked from each Head and wondered how Dumbledore could pair them up to be the Heads. When none of them said anything she nodded her head and said, "Very well then. I will see the both of you after the feast. Good day." And with that she left the compartment.

Hermione looked from the closed door where Professor McGonagall just disappeared from to Malfoy, her enemy, a Death Eaters son, a boy she now would share a dorm with. When he looked at her, he just looked disgusted. But it would make his task easier, he thought.

"I guess we should find the Prefects then," Hermione said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, do that. I will be waiting here," Draco sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but didn't say anything and went out of the door to find the Prefects. She found Ginny with Luna and Neville and told her that there would be a meeting. Ginny said her goodbyes and went with Hermione to find the rest.

"You will never believe this," Hermione said to start a conversation.

"What?" Ginny asked, ears open to what she would tell her.

Hermione waited some seconds before telling her. "Draco Malfoy is Head boy, can you believe this?"

"No way," Ginny said wide-eyed.

"Just wait, you will see it with your own eyes."

Ginny looked at her. She couldn't believe what her best girl friend had just told her. _How could Dumbledore chose Draco to be Head boy together with Hermione?_ She thought. The man was really insane sometimes, but he must have a good reason. _Probably trying to unit the houses…_

_But even though…_

_He was a Death Eaters son._

_Evil._

_And Hermione was a muggleborn. _

_In his eyes a mudblood._

But Hermione had been right. After they had found all the Prefects they had gone back to the Head compartment and Ginny saw Draco Malfoy waiting.

"I see you're all finally here," he snarled when he saw them entering the compartment.

"Yes, and thanks for your help," Hermione replied with disgust.

"You're very welcome," he smirked.

Hermione just glared at him in response and then tried to get the meeting started so she could get back to Harry and Ron. They scheduled it so the Heads had to patrol the corridors every Sunday and the prefects shared the rest. The sixth's year had more than the fifth. They were paired up with their own house and year. Basically one pair of the sixth's year had 2 days patrol every other week while the fifth's only had one every other week.

Hermione was happy with the arrangement and was happy to be finished with the meeting. She dismissed them all and without a word to Malfoy she left with the others and headed her way to her two best friends.

-----

Draco stayed in the compartment wondering how he could do his assigned task.

* * *

_**Authors note: Please review... Thanks!**_

* * *


End file.
